


Mockery Jay

by HeroFizzer



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: In another time of Panem, when the war between the Capitol and the districts is at it's worst, President Snow decides that he will avoid taking drastic measures on the districts if they hand over the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen to him. But Snow doesn't just want Katniss as a prisoner, but something a bit more. Katniss, however, decides to use this request against the president...





	Mockery Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally written in May of 2017

“Mockingjay...we have a problem.”

I was called into the meeting room for District 13, although why I can't imagine. Things had become unusually quiet amid the war between the districts and the Capitol, there weren't any major training scenarios or war propaganda that needed to be filmed, so I was left very confused over why President Coin would want to see me.

“What's going on?” I asked, standing in the presence of Coin and Plutarch Heavensbee.

“Have a seat, Katniss.” Plutarch instructed. I do so, still unsure just what this could be about. Was it about Peeta? The special ops team did just recently rescue him from the Capitol, and I can imagine they wanted to do something about him...something I wasn't willing to say 'yes' to. At least not immediately. “We're still at war with Snow and the Capitol, and it doesn't seem like Snow is going to let his guard down any minute now. But as we've been keeping in touch with the feed to the Capitol's programming, we saw his latest ultimatum, and it involves you.”

“Obviously,” I scoff, rolling my shoulders, “why wouldn't it? He's obsessed with killing me off and ending this war in his favor.”

“Obsessed is most definitely the apt word here,” Plutarch said before hissing in air through his teeth. “But it's in how obsessed he is over you. It seems he's gone off the deep end and rather than kill you...well just watch.”

At the push of a button Plutarch played back a video for me, one that began like so much of the Capitol's propaganda had before; Caesar Flickerman opening up to explain the situation to the citizens within the Capitol, or as they were supposed to tell them, condemning District 13 and myself as the bad guys. This was of course after Gale and the special task force rescued Peeta from whatever they had done to him to drive him crazy. As of this moment he was still strapped down to a bed, going berserk over trying to kill me, but that apparently wasn't going to be enough for Snow. He knew somehow Peeta wasn't going to be the death of me, and I could tell through the crazed smile on his face as Caesar sends it over to the President.

“My people,” Snow starts off, “it's been several months since this war on our large, fair, prospering city has been attacked by the districts, believing themselves to be the heroes of their own narrative. But the truth of the matter is, they have done so much damage that repairs would take several years to fix what the people have done.” I scowl at the recorded image of Snow, angry with the way he spun his wheel. It may sound hypocritical, but it's very hard not to paint a man who continues a 75 year punishment to the people by sending their kids to their death as a bad man.

Snow continued, “But now it's time we put this civil war to the side, forget our differences...and go back to the way things were before this whole war started. And the only way for that to happen...is for the Mockingjay to give herself up and become a property of the Capitol.”

I looked at Plutarch and Coin, who didn't give myself a look back, but knew I was glancing their way. “He keeps going.” Plutarch assures me.

“But I don't just mean that the champion of the people become our newest soldier and turn the war in our favor,” he says, shaking his head, “no, I know she wouldn't give in so easily. But what I want her to become is my own little personal toy.”

“His what?” I ask.

Snow takes a deep breath before he continues, as if worried about what he'll say next. Then he remembers he's long gone from reality and grins at the camera. “You see Ms. Everdeen, I am getting up there in age. It's also been many moons since my dear Martha passed away, and I've been lonely ever since...or so I feel it, with the way certain family members behave...” I see him glare to the side, as if talking about something only he knows about. I couldn't guess what that was. “But you...Oh Ms. Everdeen you're still so youthful, so brave and courageous...not to mention you would sacrifice everything at the drop of a hat if it meant keeping you or your family safe, wouldn't it.”

I give a disgusted look at the video. Was I really hearing what I think he was proposing?

“I recall those interviews for the Hunger Games well, your tight curvy figure fit into those tight gowns created by Cinna...the way you twirled and your dress caught on fire...you know from time to time I still watch those videos back, and I feel a little something, Ms. Everdeen. Something lustful, something that makes you desirable...What I'm saying Ms. Everdeen is that I want you...to be mine.”

Again I look back at Coin and Plutarch, who look almost dismal over what the old man was proposing. My ears couldn't believe what he was saying. I had been eighteen for a few weeks now, and with how he's talking about me it made me want to throw up.

“But although you've grown up so well during the course of this war Ms. Everdeen, I don't feel you quite fit my personal interests. Which is why I suggest that District 13 put a few modifications onto you, deliver you to the capitol building, and you and I ride out into happiness while the rest of Panem returns to normal.”

Coin and Plutarch are just lucky that there isn't anything in the room for me to throw. This would have turned ugly quickly. “And if I say no to these demands?”

“He addresses that.” Plutarch assures me.

“And in the event that I don't have you riding on my lap in about a week,” he says, again making me want to vomit, “then I shall command an air strike over every district on this continent, and there will be NOTHING left, save for the innocents within our Capitol. You have time to think this over, Ms. Everdeen. Pray you make the right choice.”

After that, the fanfare plays the video out, and I sit here in silence, feeling the waiting gaze of Plutarch and Coin as they wait for a response from me. It was on my shoulders now, the fate of Panem resting on me, and I don't know what to do. Even at eighteen I feel like I've been caught up in a war for decades, and I want it to end finally. But like this? In the manner Snow was proposing? How could I? I was still a virgin, never having been touched even throughout those weeks where Peeta and myself were trapped in a cave. Was it even really weeks? It certainly felt like it...

“Katniss?” Plutarch said, bringing me back to reality. “We need an answer from you.”

“Now?”

Plutarch nods. “This can't wait any longer. And while we have Octavia and the others to help you, the modifications Snow asks for seem plentiful, and we don't have time to mull over on this.”

I didn't want to do it. But at the same time I thought about the people that such an attack would be effecting...most of all my sister Prim. The reason we're in this war is because I volunteered myself as a tribute to keep her from dying in the Hunger Games. Now more than ever, I needed to make that same sacrifice all to keep her safe from anything. Surprisingly, it didn't take me long to look at Coin and say, “I'll do it. But I have one condition.”

“Name it.” Coin said immediately, as if she would do anything to keep me happy in this process.

“I have an idea for how to deal with Snow, but there's a special modification I want to make that might not be in his own demands...”  
**  
After Coin agreed to my terms, I was taken to the operating room for my prep team to do their work. Believe it or not, in the outer districts there often isn't a big concern for modifying your body to great extremes like those in the Capitol do, mostly because we can't afford it. It says enough when my mother and Prim are the best medical District 12 has...or used to have.

Once I was on the operating table, Octavia, Venia, and Flavius put me under anesthesia so that they could do their work. While they've normally prepared me for the opening ceremonies, interviews and the victory tour, these three themselves had a little bit of surgical experience, as that was needed upon Snow's request. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have wanted this, I like who I am. But when the president of Panem is threatening to blast every district sky high and he wants you to fulfill his lustful desires, you aren't left with many options. Fortunately for myself, I had an idea on how to handle this.

When I finally woke up from the anesthesia, Venia and Flavius helped me to my feet, my legs wobbling underneath. I definitely felt more top heavy, having had my breasts expanded under Snow's request. Once I had adjusted to my new set of breasts I was able to walk just fine, and approached a mirror to see the work that the prep team had done on myself. Turning to the side to examine myself, I squeezed my new breasts, jiggled them about in my hands before I turned to the team.

“Thank you...” I said, the three of them coming off cheerful over their work. It felt...nice, somehow, to have my body modified even a tiny bit, and I could almost understand why those in the Capitol do it often. I wouldn't go to the extent that Flavius or Snow would, but I think this may just be fine for the time being.

My hair was also no longer in a braid. My understanding is that Snow's grand daughter had done her hair up to look like mine from the 74th Hunger Games, and upon Snow's request we had to make due with anything else. That poor girl...I started thinking about how those who looked up to me would view me in a different light, as if I was willingly giving myself up for Snow when I'm giving myself up for their freedom. If they could only understand what was going through my head right now, I'm sure they would forgive me for being so quick to accept all of this.

Finally, there was my outfit. Snow wanted me to wear very little when I went to meet him, I suspect it to be another attempt to humiliate me as the Capitol citizens and even members of District 13 would see me before Snow claimed me as 'his'. Instead of the Mockingjay armor that Cinna designed me before Snow's goons killed him, I was given two pasties that resembled my Mockingjay pin. There was also a thong that looked oddly enough like my armor in a manner, but when I went to ask about who designed that I was already pushed off to try on a variety of what the prep team called 'stripper heels'. I'm not sure what a stripper was, as I had never heard the term before, although I did at least try to ask what it was before the prep team giggled for reasons I don't understand.

They retaught me everything I had learned about how to walk like I had during the games with walking onto Caesar's stage and the like. For not wearing so much in the way of clothing it amazes me how proper he would want someone like his sought after enemy be able to dress like she were royalty. 

Then the time came for me to say goodbye. As Octavia was putting Vaseline on my teeth, to ensure I was smiling the whole time I'm in session with Snow, I was told that Coin allowed me a few minutes of time with the people I loved, since they thought that I would be gone for good. It was reminiscent of the meetings Peeta and I were given before we left for the 74th games. Very ominous in a way, only now I was wearing very little and they would see me in a different light. For obvious reasons, of course, the only one I wouldn't say goodbye to was Peeta, who was still strapped to a bed due to Snow's control and there having not been a proper way to drive the insanity out of him. I wonder if things hadn't played out like this if there would have been a way to save him...

My first meeting was with Effie, who had been neutered from her usual cavalcade of dresses and colors due to the District's regulations. She still wore a bright shade of red lipstick, which was all I needed to see to be reminded that she was the same Effie I knew. Effie sat down across from me, a smile on her face as she studied my new physique. “Oh Katniss...” she sighed, her eyes fixated on my pasties. “I feel as though Cinna would be proud of you.”

“Would he really, though?” I asked out loud. “It doesn't seem like the kind of fashion that Cinna would want. It's too...lewd, outlandish, revealing...”

“Yes, yes, the outfit is...lovely.” Effie hesitatd. “But from what I hear you're doing...it's an amazing sacrifice, Katniss. You always give up your freedom for the sake of everyone else.”

“Honestly, Effie?” I say to her, folding my arms to guard from what breeze I could, “If the districts weren't under fire, and if Snow wasn't making these demands, I wouldn't have let him escalate it like this.”

“Don't worry, dear.” Effie says, planting her hands over mine, trying to comfort me. “I promise you, none of this will be in vain.” The rest of that time together was Effie just staring in awe of my body. I think in truth she wanted to soak in what I looked like when I wasn't trying to be myself, wearing clothes that did little to hug my curves or show off my legs. It was definitely a side of me neither of us were aware existed.

Up next was Haymitch, who was as usual in a drunken stupor of some kind. While he had coached me somewhat through the Hunger Games, he was still someone I could admire to a degree. Take now, for instance. His gaze is very obviously on my new pair of breasts, his tongue licking his lips. I can see in his eyes that there's a great amount of lust, an expression I hadn't seen on his face since he tried to grope Effie at my first drawing. After a long, awkward pause, I finally hear him ask, “Can I feel them?”

“No.” I immediately respond, not looking him in the eyes. I hear him chuckle right away.

“Yeah, I figured you'd say that.” he responded, sighing. “You look more desirable now than anytime I've ever known you.”

“Thanks.” I said, unsure how to take that.

“Still come off really miserable,” he continues, “but definitely desirable.”

“Thanks.” I say, cracking a legitimate smile. That definitely sounded more like the Haymitch I've come to know. “This isn't easy for me to do.”

“It's still the easiest thing you've done.” Haymitch says with a shrug. “If you pull this off like Coin says you will, it will definitely be the most unpredictable thing you could do.”

After he left, Gale came in next. The look on his eyes as he studied me...I felt like he was a shy puppy staring at a mountain of meat and not knowing what to do with it. Then again he had known me since childhood, so to have seen me like this must have been an eye opener. As he stares at me I can see a bulge growing in his pants, and understood all too well what he was thinking. “You, um...look great.” he said, rubbing the back of his head to keep them from his groin.

“Thanks.” I responded, unsure what to really say to him. “You realize if I had a choice-”

“No, yeah, I...I get it.” he replies, sighing as we spend several more seconds in awkwardness.

I finally break the silence by telling him, “You can feel them.”

“R-really?!” he says, shocked by the offer.

“Look, you're not...you're not Haymitch, I've known you a long time...it's the least I can do.”

Sitting upright I stick my fake breasts out for him to grab at, and slowly he reached out for them. Once he did finally cop a feel I let out a moan as his hands massaged them, taking every moment he could to get a good feel for them. “Can I suckle them?” he asks.

I shake my head. “No, they want me to keep the pasties on. But...maybe when this is all done with I can give you some more time.”

“Some more...wait, what?” As he asks that the door to the room opens up, the guard escorting him away as his time was up. As the guard pulled him out I can hear him shout before the door closed, “But they told us you were becoming Snow's toy, what do you-?”

I guess he hadn't received the memo about why I'm doing this. It'll make sense in time, I hope. Johanna had stopped by after, but our interaction wasn't what I'd call vocal, instead she just eyed me the whole time, sticking her hand down her pants and rubbing away. I'm pretty sure she had some deviant fantasies about me at that point in time, and I imagine she'd be trying to act on those desires later on, if she could.

Finally, in came my mother. She seemed even more distant than I could remember her being. I'm not sure why of all people Coin would have me say goodbye to her, it wouldn't mean anything. It's equally as awkward with her as it is with Gale, since there's only so much either of us want to talk about. “So...where's Prim?” I finally ask.

“I didn't want her seeing you like this.” she finally replies. “She looks up to you, Katniss.”

“I know.” I remind her. “I don't know how many times I can explain myself to people. You...you realize if I don't do this we all go up in smoke, right?”

She nods. “That doesn't mean I agree with it.”

“Well I'm sorry mom.” I say with a shrug. “It's not as if the weight of the world were on my shoulders enough already, being the Mockingjay and all of that.”

“Your father wouldn't be proud.” she sobbed.

“I'm sure he wouldn't.” I respond. “I'm sorry mom, but we're in too deep with this war, I have no choice, and...I just want to tell Prim I'm sorry, and I love her.”

“That's going to have to wait, then.” mom says coldly.

“Mom, you're being ridiculous.” I tell her. “She's seen her older sister in combat, watched as she killed other innocent children, but the second I do something of a sexual nature somehow that's bad?!”

“I don't want to talk about this anymore.” she says, standing up for the door. “I'd hug you goodbye, but I'd just feel so filthy!”

I sigh as she slams the door behind her. That was it. Everyone I held close and dear saw me in my birthday suit, and in some form saw me in a different light. I almost had to ask myself if Snow and Coin were in cahoots for the sake of just seeing who could humiliate me the most. Case in point, I later saw Cressida and two of her cameramen in their special beetle suits standing by the plane we were taking to the Capitol. Cressida...I had seen a look like that in her eyes before, always staring me down in such a way that I thought she wanted me the same way Gale and Haymitch wanted to touch my breasts. As I grew closer to her group I could hear a moan escape from her lips.

“Well aren't we looking delectable.” she said to me. “If Snow didn't want to be the first to touch you, I'd likely be all over you myself.”

I tried not to react to that, realizing I had let Gale grope me not too long ago. Hopefully nobody finds out about that.

“What are you doing here, Cressida?” I ask her.

“Special duty from Coin, at the request of Snow.” she responded. “Believe it or not, the president's been very impressed with the productions of our propaganda and wanted us to personally film the experience for his “personal collection”.” She used the air quotes, of course. “He wants to remember his first time with you and keep it documented. He considers it a big moment where he tames the Mockingjay.”

“So this isn't being filmed live all across Panem?” I ask, seeing as that was my first fear. Cressida shook her head, allowing me to sigh of relief. “For a second I was worried...”

“No, it's okay.” she assures me. “Snow may be powerful, but even he has to stay within the standards of the FCC.”

“Then that makes me wonder about their standards,” I snark, “you know, with the Hunger Games and everything.”

“Don't worry about it, you'll be fine.” she says, walking behind me to get an eye on my backside. “It's your first time, don't feel so nervous. We all have performance anxiety in our first go around.”

“How assuring.” I said, obviously being sarcastic with her.

As we boarded the plane, I took one last look around the bay, my ears perking up as I finally hear the hoots and hollers of the crew that was around. I get the impression that after all of this is done, I'm going to be quite popular, and less remembered as a war hero, or the Mockingjay.

This is exactly why this needs to go off without a hitch...  
**  
When we finally arrived inside the Capitol, our plane landed in a very discrete and secretive location. This could have definitely been worse, as I half expected Snow to have a big parade set up for my arrival, putting me on display for everyone in the Capitol to oggle at, pouring all the salt he could into an open wound to embarrass me further. This wasn't quite rock bottom, but once this is pulled off I can at least feel the weight of all this lifting off my shoulders.

I did still hear a few more whistles and hollers as I left the plane, still working on walking around in these stripper heels. I didn't have any time to practice, so this was going to have to be it. Otherwise it was quiet, with one of Snow's guards escorting us to an unmarked vehicle. Once we were inside the vehicle drove us to Snow's mansion, where he was of course going to be waiting for me. The whole time I tried to cover myself up, feeling the eyes of the guard and Cressida peeking at me from time to time. As we grew closer the mansion Cressida put another layer of Vaseline on my teeth, in order to keep myself smiling during this whole affair.

Finally we arrived. My heart beats faster as the reality of the situation settles in, now that we were mere steps away from the man who despises me, who up until now wanted me dead. Cressida helped me out of the vehicle, the height of my heels being too much for me to land on. We made our way up the steps, myself slowly taking my time...but just as I was being confident with my ability to walk in these shoes, I ended up tripping, the guards helping me up immediately. They helped me back up along the rest of the way.

Then we went inside, myself looking around as I wore this Vaseline-created smile on my face, realizing just how lavish the president lived. Once the guards led us to his study, there he was. President Snow, a man I had once seen before, who threatened me to keep a spark from growing into a fire. And now here he was, sitting in a desk chair, wearing nothing more than a bathrobe to keep himself decent. Whereas here I am in a tactical thong designed after Cinna's armor for me and two pasties that were almost a mockery of everything I was standing for at this point.

“Ah, Ms. Everdeen...” he said, smiling at me with his crazy eyes as he stood from his seat. “You're looking quite lovely today, are you not?”

“Thank you for noticing, Mr. President.” I said, faking a laugh. It was hard to feel any positivity about Snow, let alone faking it, but this had to be done. Otherwise the districts were going to become a relic of Panem's past. He reaches out for my hand, giving the back of it a peck from his puffy lips, as if he were trying to be a gentleman about the whole affair. Cressida had her cameramen setting up, as if we were doing a scene rather than filming organically. But if I understand Snow well enough he has a preference for making himself look good. And even though Cressida assures me, I can't help but feel even if we win this, they'll somehow be playing this footage on the news. But it was all about getting there, as I couldn't jump the gun just yet.

“Well, you are indeed here. I suppose I won't have to worry about setting the continent ablaze.” Snow said to me. “But there's obviously still more for you to fulfill before I keep that from occurring.” He undoes his robe, revealing that he's buck naked underneath, his penis sticking out and almost poking against my groin.

I may never have had sex before at this point. I know very little about male genitalia. But as I stared at Snow's...member, I noticed a few things. First off, that his bush was very white, the whitest shade imaginable. Second, he never trimmed this area of his body. So his groin region was very large, and it looked to me as if it were the world's biggest, hairiest snowball imaginable. I almost suspect that Snow did this on purpose because...his name is Snow. I don't think I need to dig too deep about that. Third...his penis was huge. I don't mean pornographic “Oh my goodness look at the size of that!” I mean huge. Like genetically modified to be so big it would tear me in two, and I'd swear if I didn't know him any better that might just have been his plan, to impale me on that monstrous thing!

He saw the fear in my eyes, even with my Vaseline smile. “Ah, too much? Quite all right.” he said, his dong immediately retracting back to an above-average eight inches. “For some reason I imagined you being able to take more. First time?”

“Yes Mr. President.” I respond, trying not to sound nervous.

That of course caused Snow to cackle. “How wonderful, then, that I get to pop the Mockingjay's cherry! To have it burned into your skull that the first man to touch you...would be me.” He gives me a knowing grin, one that I tried not to stare at. But the only other option to look at was his penis, to which I fell to my knees because I just wanted to get through the motions and get it over with. My hands reached out for his penis, stroking at it with both palms as I hear a hum from Snow's puffy lips. “Mmmm, Ms. Everdeen, you're sure you've never had practice of any kind before?”

“I guess I just have natural sexual instincts, Mr. President.” I said, smiling up at him from my kneeling spot.

“I could...buy that...” he said, sighing as I tugged on his long dong, looking straight into the slit of his penis and wondering just what would come out of that. It was interesting how little sexual education Panem had up to this point, focusing more on making us in the districts fear our past and pray to never enter the Games, but I couldn't worry about that right now. After another minute of stroking I open my mouth wide, carefully pushing Snow's penis into my mouth, planting my hands at the sides of his hips and bobbing my head forwards. I can hear the moans of Snow, but I don't look up to see his creepy smile, instead looking to see Cressida and her cameramen. I must be doing something right, as the producer is watching me with a close eye, licking her lips while she herself is rubbing at her own groin. I'm not sure if she's supposed to be doing that, but I'll take it as a sign that this is going well.

My tongue flicks away at the tip of his penis, again almost out of instinct. I think Snow likes it, however, as I can hear him breathing heavily through his nostrils. His hand grabs hold of my hair, gripping onto it while I try to please his erection with my mouth. My lips feel the veins on this long member pumping the blood into this portion of his body, going along with his own heartbeat, I imagine. I can hear grunting and moaning escape his lips, as if he were trying very hard not to let me or Cressida hear him. I'm not sure why, since this wasn't meant to be seen by anyone's eyes but his own. I'd think even in privacy he wants me to see him as this man without emotion, wanting the last laugh. He doesn't want anyone to see him as vulnerable...which means I must be doing something right. With that in mind I press my tongue forward against the slit, a small portion of my tongue sneaking inside of it, and I can hear from the long intake of breath that his body had stiffened up, likely trying to keep himself from showing signs of enjoyment or to hold something back. And I start to realize what will happen soon.

Removing my head from his penis my hand rubs away at the top half of his rod, my tongue licking furiously at the lower half while I stare up at him. It isnt long after that I hear a loud, nasty grunt from him that tells me he's ready to release. I tilt my head back, my hand still stroking away at his penis as I look up to see a long string of semen shooting upwards, my eyes closing as it lands atop my face. It's a nice, warming sensation, almost like the mudbaths I took early in the Hunger Games, before I had to fight off several other children. Only this was a bit stickier, and I can imagine warmer. But I give Snow a bit of a show, as he stares down at me I gather a bit of his seed on my finger, sticking it in my mouth to suck the substance down my throat. I give the president a warm and welcoming smile, which seems to please him with the way he pets my hair. “A fine job so far, Ms. Everdeen.” he says to me in an almost patronizing manner. “Let's see now how well your other holes are at taking me.”

With a grip on my hair still, Snow stands me up on my heels and pushes me back onto his desk, which I sit atop. "Now let's remove that thong, shall we, Ms. Everdeen?"

I nod, holding my legs up high as I remove the tactical thong from my person, letting it drop to the floor. Snow approached me, his eyes on how glistening my vaginal lips looked in the light as he guides his cock against my vagina. The tip rubs away at my lips before pushing into myself, making my jaw drop as I feel my body tighten up. I had never quite felt such a sensation before, and while I wish I could enjoy the feeling I had to remind myself that this was my first time, and it was all being caused by my worst enemy in President Snow.

“My my, but you're feeling rather tight.” he cackles, grabbing my legs and lifting them high. “Who knew the Mockingjay would have a point of penetration that I could personally stab her with?” He laughs again, as if this was some funny joke to him. He was implying murder via his private parts, something that didn't settle with me, and as I look at Cressida's face I can see I'm not alone there. But I take it anyway, exaggerating with my face what I was feeling with every slap his hips make against my backside. For an extra show I grab onto my fake breasts, squeezing them and making them bounce as he continued to push his penis inside of me. I bite down on my lower lip, moaning as he continues to penetrate me, giving him the sense that he was in control of the situation. He was definitely getting off, seeing me in such a vulnerable position that I never thought I'd be put into. 

As time moved on Snow became more aggressive, gripping my hair tighter while his hips thrusted against my backside at a faster rate. His breath was heavy as he stared into my eyes, glaring in such a way to remind me who was the boss here. As he pushed harder into me, the friction was arousing, my clitoris swelling up as well. I think this meant that I was close to reaching my first climax, and I waited eagerly for that moment to arrive...but it didn't.

Instead just before he released Snow pulled out of my vagina, stroking himself off for release, his string of cum splashing onto my stomach and breasts, leaving my upper body covered in the stuff. It was infuriating to myself that he would pull out just before I could have my own release, as I was going and without realizing my own climax. As Snow sighed of relief I reached for my clitoris to rub one out, only for Snow to grab my hand and wag at me.

"No no, Ms. Everdeen," he said with an evil smile, "the pleasure here is not yours. It's all mine." He had a heart laugh, and I wanted to stare daggers at him if it weren't for the Vaseline keeping my lips from forming a frown. I would strangle him if it didn't mean total annihilation of Panem.

Right away he grabbed for his dick, this time guiding it inside my asshole. It was an uncomfortable feeling, my fists tightening up as he pushed the head inside. My body tightened up as it strained to take Snow's dick while I took heavy breaths as I forced myself to take every inch he had to offer. It hurt so much, but given the anal cavity isn't designed for such a thing I shouldn't be too surprised. I saw one of the camera men lumbering over, likely on orders from Cressida to get a shot of him taking my anal cherry as well. It certainly seemed like the sort of shot Snow would want, just so he could show how massive he was compared to my anus. And again he thrusted into me with mass aggression, the two of us grunting as he rubbed his dick against the insides of my anus.

He removed the pasties from my breasts, grabbing my nipples between his fingers and pinching at them, causing me to whimper loudly. I could see it in his eyes that he was getting a sick pleasure out of hearing me squirm with this scenario, the president putting the Mockingjay into heat without release. And it was working. While I would never dare utter those words to Snow, in my head I was begging for release, to let this anguish building up in my vagina release. But Snow would enjoy that too much. As much satisfaction as I'm giving him now, saying that to him would mean he won.

And again I could tell Snow was getting close to another release, as he pounded into me at a more aggressive pace. I could feel sweat forming on my naked body, my breathing getting heavier as he pushed hos thick dick into my now stretched anus. Not too long after that, he pushed against me one last time, and let out a groan as he released his load inside my anus, making me gasp in horror as he filled my anal cavity with the milky substance.

"That felt wonderful, didn't it?" he asks with a laugh, pulling himself out of my ass while his creamy cum globes out of my ass, breathing in such a way I had seen many of mom's patients do as they were giving birth. I grunted as I pushed out his seed, making a mess on his study's floor. He didn't seem to like that very much. I didn't care. Cressida was at least laughing.

"Just be careful now, Ms. Everdeen," he warned me, "make another mess and it's the end of Panem." It was at least worth lea in a puddle of his cum on the floor. I'd love to hear him explain to his servants how that mess was made, but he wasn't going to have much longer to live.

Snow then moved back to his chair, removing his robe before sitting down buck naked atop the seat. "Now then, Ms. Everdeen," he said, nudging to his penis, "it's your turn to get a workout in."

Without much choice I walked over to Snow in my high heels, squeezing my anus so as to keep any more cum from plopping out on the ground. I then stood over Snow, squatting down atop his penis before resting my knees on his seat, my hands pressed against his aging and hairy chest. At least this was a bit more comfortable, now that my vagina was at least adjusted to his shaft. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly rock my hips against him, feeling his cock grind against my insides. I stared Snow down, giving him that Vaseline-fueled smile while I took heavy breaths. My hands pushed hard into his chest, my mouth letting out nothing but moans of ecstasy. The look on his face told me to slow down, but I was so aroused that all I wanted to do was ride him to completion. And then I wonder if that was his plan, to have me disobey his order of not cumming so that he had an excuse to nuke Panem. So I had to find a way to pull this off before I climax.

And then I remember what day today is. And now I see why he has me doing all of this. And then...I have it.

Seductively, I say to Snow, "Oh Mr. President, today's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Mmmph...as a matter of fact, it is..." He responds.

"If you don't mind, why don't I sing you a little birthday song in celebration?"

"That would've wonderful..." He says. "I have heard you have a lovely singing voice, Ms. Everdeen." It was clear he was referring to one of our propaganda pieces meant to break Peeta from his control, which almost worked.

As I slowed my grinding against Snow, I began to sing quietly to him. Obviously I couldn't fully ride him while singing, as this required some concentration. Taking in another deep breath, I begin to sing to him, as quietly and seductively as I could while emulating that old legend Marilyn Monroe...

"Happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to you...  
Happy birthday, Mr. President..."

I watch Snow crane his neck out, his eyes closing as he leans into me. He's right where I want him. I lean into him, and our lips meet, with Snow's tongue shoving against mine. Now that he's squirming around in my mouth I have to act fast. His tongue pushes into one of my teeth, accidentally pushing it out of my gums...and that's when he realizes something has gone terribly wrong.

I spit inside his mouth, and without a second thought he swallows my saliva, a concerned look on his face as he backs away from me. "You..." He burgled, grabbing at his throat. "What did you do?!"

I shrug, a sincere smile on my face now. "Nothing special. I just managed to give you a little vitamin called nightlock berry."

This whole time I had one of my teeth carved out and replaced with a falsey, just to have a nightlock capsule placed in there for exactly this reason. The prep team might have seen it as a suicide move, but I'm glad they listened to me. They did their part wonderfully, and I couldn't be any happier as I watch Snow collapse in his chair as he tried to shove me off of him, the nightlock doing it's work quickly as it flows into his bloodstream. And I continue to sing...

“Happy birthday to you...”

Within seconds, Snow's body went limp, though there was still a blood flow circulating inside of his penis. Weird.

I then overhear Cressida telling Coin that the deed has been accomplished, and I start grinding against Snow's corpse, moaning and grabbing at my breasts while I try to finally ride this out.

"Katniss!" Cressida cries out to me. "We have to get going, the resistance is going to start bombing soon."

"Just let me have this, please!" I begged her, wailing as I aggressively grinded into the shaft while my fingers furiously rubbed away at my swelled up clitoris. When I finally reach climax I growl like an animal as my juices burst out of my vagina, gushing in a seemingly endless stream atop Snow's corpse. It went on for ten seconds before it turned into a dribble, and I sigh with the biggest grin on my face. That was definitely worth waiting for.

Then one of the cameramen pulls me off of Snow's dick, carrying me out of Snow's mansion, likely to ensure I didn't trip in my heels on the way out. Somehow we escaped the mansion without running into any soldiers or guards, likely because they didn't have any clue what we just did.

As soon as we made it to the vehicle that escorted us to the Capitol, we heard the bombs and guns going off around the city, the resistance doing their job to claim the Capitol now that Snow wasn't able to make any decisions. Waiting for us was a helicopter that didn't have time to land, so we had to hop on and fly out immediately before we got caught in any major attacks.

And as we flew back to District 13, I felt the biggest smile on my face. Sure I may be naked with everyone but the pilot staring at me, but considering I just killed Snow, it was all worth it. And for the first time in a long time, after having that orgasm on top of Snow...I felt truly alive.


End file.
